Day Walker, Night Stalker
by CrimePie555
Summary: Minato Namikaze terkena kutukan oleh seseorang di masa lalunya sehingga ia menjadi agresif dimalam hari dan memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari keluarganya. Namun kekuatan dari kutukan itu melemah ketika ia bertemu dengan Kushina. Dapatkah ia terlepas dari kutukan itu dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya?
1. Chapter 1

_Hidupmu bukanlah di siang hari…_

Pemuda berambut pirang mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

 _Maka bangkitlah kau ketika Sang Surya tenggelam…_

Pemuda itu semakin gelisah dan keringat semakin deras mengalir dari tubuhnya

 _Dan ketika ia bangkit kembali…_

 _Minatoo!_

"Fuah!" pemuda bernama Minato itu terbangun dari mimpinya dan terlihat keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya seakan akan ia baru saja mandi. "Oke, dimana kita sekarang?"

Minato melihat sekelilingnya dan mencari tahu keberadaanya saat ini. Dan ia baru saja tersadar bahwa ia sedang menggantung bak kelelawar tidur disebuah cabang pohon yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Celaka! Dimana aku ini sebenarnya?" teriak Minato ditengah hutan rimba dan sontak membuat burung-burung yang semula bertengger kini beterbangan.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan jam 12 siang ketika minato telah sampai di Apartement miliknya. Badannya terlalu lelah sehingga ia tidak dapat pergi kekantornya untuk bekerja. Mungkin bolos sehari dua hari tidak apa baginya mengingat ia adalah seorang pekerja terpercaya disebuah perusahaannya bekerja kini. Minato Namikaze, pergi dari keluarganya dan tentu ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi Direktur diperusahaan keluarganya yaitu Namikaze Group setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah 'hadiah' dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dulu.

"ah, mengapa nasibku sangat sial seperti ini? Oh Kami-sama dapatkah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?" dan tak lama kemudian Minato mendengar tetangga disebelah kamarnya bergosip tentang sesuatu.

"kau tahu tidak? Semalam aku melihat seseorang dibalik jendela kamarku."

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" lawan bicaranya menanggapi

"tentu saja aku ketakutan, tetapi ketika aku membuka jendela dekat kamarku…" dia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. "tidak ada siapa siapa. Padahal aku yakin ada seseorang karena aku mekihat bayangannya langsung."

"ah mungkin saja dia melompat pergi dari tempatmu" lawan bicaranya menanggapi lagi

"mungkin saja, tetapi siapa orang gila yang mau lompat dari lantai 3 hah?"

Mendengar percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar membuat ia ingat sebuah kekuatan sekaligus kutukan yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Setelah kejadian itu ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk, pendengaran meningkat, serta matanya menjadi agresif pada setiap pergerakan kecil disekitarnya dan buruknya lagi, ia menjadi sangat agresif dimalam hari ketika matahari sudah tenggelam. Ketika malam tiba Minato mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan entah mengapa segala keletihan yang ia rasakan pada siang hari lenyap begitu saja dan langsung bertenaga.

"oh tuhan, aku harus mengontrol diri hari ini." Lalu Minato sempat berfikir sesaat. "yosh, hari ini aku akan melatih diriku agar tidak kehilangan kendali lagi!" dan jika diingat-ingat semalam Minato berlari lari tanpa arah sehingga ia mendapati dirinya menggantung di salah satu cabang pohon di dalam hutan.

 **Pada Malam Harinya…**

Terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah darah sepinggang sedang berjalan secara tergesa-gesa seakan akan ia akan mati hari ini. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang memastikan sesuatu dan benar saja terdapat sekelompok orang yang berjumlah 7 orang mengikutinya dari tadi sontak membuat wanita tersebut berlari tanpa arah.

Dia berhenti disalah satu gang sempit, berharap ia bisa bersembunyi dari para penguntit itu. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dan terjatuh dengan suara yang pelan menandakan bahwa ia sangat lelah, tentu saja lelah karena ia habis berlari sejauh 10 kilometer dalam waktu 15 non-stop. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum ia mendengar…

"bos, aku menemukannya!"

"asik! Hari ini kita makan enak!" teriak seseorang berbadan besar yang ia yakini bahwa ia bosnya. "sebaiknya kalian menyingkir! Yang ini punyaku." Ia menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi mesumnya

"oh ayolah, bos, kita hanya ingin merasakannya walau hanya sesaat." Rengek salah satu anak buahnya.

"tidak! Sekali tidak tetap **TIDAK**!" dia sengaja menekankan kata 'tidak' sekaligus memandang anak buahnya itu dengan tatapan mentimidasi yang seakan-akan berkata 'pergilah jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku atau aku yang akan memakanmu!'

Mendengar si bos berkata seperti itu maka anak buah itu pergi sambil mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"dasar tidak berguna.". "baiklah sekar…" belum selesai si bos menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah terpental sejauh 3 meter kebelakang setelah dipukul oleh 'mangsanya'

"tidak ada seorang pun dari kalian akan menyentuhku dan aku pastikan kalian tidak melihat hari esok lagi –ttebane!" teriak wanita tersebut dan sontak saja mengundang gelak tawa menjijikan dari penjahat didepannya.

"kau semakin manis dengan bahasamu nona, oh aku jadi ingin sekali mencicipi tubuhmu yang mulus itu" bos berandalan itu bangkit dengan senyuman mesumnya lagi. "dan aku tidak sabar ingin melakukannya sekarang juga"

dengan petikan jari si bos, seluruh anak buahnya menyerbu wanita itu dan tentunya ia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

*brakk

*brukk

*duesh

Satu persatu berandalan didepan wanita itu tumbang dan membuat teman temannya melongo melihat rekannya tewas dihadapan mereka.

"kurang ajar!"

Mereka memukul wanita itu secara bersamaan dan sangat mustahil baginnya untuk menghindar.

*duagh

Wanita itu terjatuh ketika salah satu pukulan dari berandalan didepannya berhasil meninju perutnya dengan sangat kencang.

"hahahahaha! Percuma saja kau membela dirimu sampai sejauh ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan kami berempat"

"uukh sialan, sebegitu hancurkah harga diri kalian sampai kalian tidak malu memukul seorang wanita?" dia meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"bagiku wanita ataupun pria sama saja. Ahahahahahaha!" bos berandalan itu tertawa lagi

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan tatapan meenyala-nyala memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Sepasang bola mata yang menyeramkan yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapanpun ia mau.

"cepat pegangi dia, biar aku duluan yang mencicipi tubuhnya!" perintah si bos pada anak buahnya dan disusul dengan anggukan yang mantap.

Pada akhirnya si wanita pasrah jika mahkota yang ia jaga untuk suaminya diambil oleh pria brengsek didepannya ini. Walaupun ia tidak rela, ia tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyatann bahwa ia sudah tamat.

"seseorang… tolonglah aku!" lirih wanita itu sembari meneteskan air matanya.

Air mata itu menetes, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya seorang pria kuning dari atas yang memperhatikan mereka semua dalam diam. Pemuda itu jatuh bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan wanita yang sedari ia perhatikan tersebut. Ia menjatuhkan diri diatas dua berandalan yang memengangi tangan wanita berambut merah itu. Dengan gerakan yang simple dan mematikan itu ia berhasil menumbangkan mereka dengan mendorong kepala mereka sampai mencium aspal.

Kedatangan pemuda itu membuat dua berandalan yang didepannya sontak berjungkir balik kebelakang karena kedatangan pemuda mengagetkan mereka. Ia menatap wanita yang ingin ia selamatkan itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Seakan merasa iba ia menundukan dirinya sehingga sejajar dengan wanita itu dan mengelap air matanya.

"sekarang serahkan semua ini padaku" lirih Minato pada wanita itu yang masih tersedu-sedu.

*dor

Sebuah timah panas berhasil menembus tubuh Minato, tetapi ia seperti tidak merasakan apapun. Ia berdiri dan menatap dua berandalan yang satu diantara mereka memegang pistol.

"kalian sudah memancingku sejauh ini.."

Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat ia melumpuhkan satu berandal lainnya. Ia menatap bos dari berandalan itu dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berlari menuju pria itu dan memukul wajahnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dalam sekali pukulan yang membuat ia melayang ke sisi tuhannya seketika.

Minato tersadar bahwa wanita yang sedari tadi menangis dibelakangnya kini memandang Minato dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia melongo melihat aksi Minato menyelamatkan dirinya/kesuciannya.

"tidak baik seorang wanita berjalan dimalam hari seperti ini," Minato mendekati wanita itu.

"aku berjalan semalam ini bukan karena tidak ada alasan –ttebane!" jawab wanita itu dengan semangat. "dan jangan mendekat!"

Namun terlambat Minato dengan segera menggendong tubuh wanita itu di kedua tangannya ala bridal style dan segera berlari. Tujuannya kini adalah 'apartement, obati, dan lindungi dia'. Dengan segera ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan membuat wanita itu tambah ketakutan.

Sesampainya Minato di apartemen miliknya ia segera membaringkan wanita itu di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita tidur di sofa sedangkan ia di atas ranjang yang empuk, tentu ia merasa telah membuang harga dirinya sebagai pria jika melakukannya.

"sekarang beristirahatlah disni, aku akan menjagamu." Minato memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Wanita itu masih bingung tentang pemuda tampan yang baru saja meyelamatkannya. 'eh, kenapa aku menyebutnya tampan? tapi dia… memang tampan sih hehe' batin wanita itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Minato.

Ia menghirup udara dengan dalam, ia merasakan bau pemuda itu yang sangat melekat pada ranjang yang ia tiduri saat ini, dia membayangkan…

"ah maaf mengganggu nona, tapi sekarang saatnya aku mengobati lukamu dan… sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Lalu Minato menyodorkan gelas berisi teh hangat. Ia tahu bahwa wanita dihadapannya saat ini sedang shock berat akibat insiden mengerikan yang baru saja menimpa dirinya, hampir menimpa dirinya.

"um nona, mohon angkat baju anda"

"eeh, kau mau apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan panik

"hanya ingin memastikan.." Minato menyeringai. "jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membuka paksa bajumu, mungkin juga seluruh pakaianmu." Dan benar ucapan Minato sukses membuat wajah wanita itu merah seperti rambutnya.

"baiklah baiklah, kau menang. Tapi aku tidak mau orang yang tidak kukenak menyentuh tubuhku seenak pusarnya sendiri." Kata wanita itu dengan kesal.

"namaku Minato… hanya itu saja." Singkat Minato.

"aku Kushina Uzumaki. Salam kenal Minato"

"jadi kita mulai saja sekarang." Lalu Kushina mengangkat sedikit bajunya sampai keatas pusar dan disana terlihat sebuah akibat luka lebam. Lalu Minato mengambil handuk kecil lalu menyelupkannya kedalam ember berisikan air hangat dan memerasnya lalu mulai mengelap bagian yang terluka itu dengan handuk. Kushina hanya merintih sesaat sehingga Minato terpaksa menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatap Kushina dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa wanita itu sudah semerah tomat karenanya.

Ia melirik Kushina secara diam-diam, entah apa yang dilakukan wanita ini sampai-sampai ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya malam ini dengan sangat mudah. Entah mengapa ia merasa Kushina adalah orang yang dapat melepaskan kutukan yang ia alami.

"eh,, um Minato, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini kan?" tanya Kushina pada Minato yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kok menyentuh wanita cantik sesuka hatiku." Kini ia menyeringai.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama akhirnya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perut Minato dan membuat pemuda itu terpental sampai membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Kini Kushina sudah memasuki mode habanero yang ditakuti semua orang dan tentu Minato juga termasuk kedalam daftar tersebut.

"tidak sakit ya? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tidak dapat melihat dunia ini lagi." Kini kushian sudah mengeluarkan hawa ingin membunuh yang sontak membuat Minato berfikir bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"ah iya, baiklah. Kau menang untuk kali ini." Minato menyerah. 'atau mungkin kau akan menang terus setelah ini.' Batin Minato yang memikirkannya sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"kalau begitu, Kushina, kau harus bantu aku mengobati luka luka yang aku dapati setelah melawan berandalan itu, bagaimana?" tawar Minato dan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "tentunya pertolongan tadi tidaklah gratis jika dipikir-pikir." Disusul seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

"jadi kau menolongku tidak sepenuh hati? Kalau begitu seharusnya kau membiarkan aku diperkosa saja oleh para berandalan itu juga kau pada akhirnya juga akan merebut mahkotaku." Suara Kushina sedikit sedih.

"tentu saja aku bercanda bodoh, hahahahahaha" Minato tertawa seperti orang kesurupan dan sukses membuat wajah Kushina memerah semerah tomat, tanpa ia sadari wanita didepannya sangat marah sehingga rambut merahnya melayang membentuk 9 untaian dan…

* * *

Pagi harinya Minato terbangun dan mendapati dirinya diperban layaknya mumi, mengapa tidak? Minato kini babak belur setelah dihajar oleh Kushina habis-habisan semalam. Memikirkannya lagi kini mintao sadar kalau ia tidak boleh membuat wanita berambut merah itu mengamuk.

"ah kau sudah bangun?" Minato sontak menengok ke asal suara dan menemukan Kushina sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"mandilah dulu baru kau boleh sarapan dasar mesum!" sambungnya sambil mengejek Minato.

"aku tidak mau mandi jika kau tidak ingin memandikanku" kini Minato menggoda Kushina.

"oho, tentu saja aku mau memandikanmu saat ini…" terlihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Minato setelah mendengar jawaban Kushina. "dengan menggunakan minyak goring tentunya, lalu kuoleskan tepung dan kugoreng lagi dan kujadikan kau tempura untukku sarapan saja _–ttebane._ "

"ah.. hahahaha" tawa garing Minato di barengi dengan sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung.

Tanpa menunggu amukan dari Kushina (lagi) ia menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Didepan cermin ia melihat dirinya, seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru sapphire. Lalu ia melihat bagian tubuh yang diperban oleh Kushina, dan ia mendapati sebuah bekas jaitan silang menandakan bahwa peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya sudah dikeluarkan tapi bagaimana?

"sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidak membuatnya mengamuk lagi hari ini." Gumam Minato sembari memandangi dirinya.

Minato keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana berwarna biru laut dan segera menuju ke meja makan. Ia mendapati Kushina duduk dengan manisnya sembari menunggu Minato.

"eh, kau tidak seharusnya menungguku seperti ini." Ia segera duduk didepan Kushina.

"seorang wanita yang baik tidak boleh makan sebelum pria mencicipi masakannya terlebih dahulu, terlebih lagi sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamanya." Jawab Kushina dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"oh jadi begitu,,, eh?" sontak Minato langsung kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina barusan. "apa yang kau masuk 'akan tinggal bersamanya' hah?" kini ia berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah Kushina.

"kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang tidak aku kenal oleh ayahku. Dia bilang jika aku menikah dengannya maka hidupku akan bahagia dan tentunya aku menolak hal tersebut." Kushina menjelaskan masalahnya pada Minato

"jadi kau kabur dari rumah kemarin?"

"ya, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal bahkan tidak kucintai jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah." Kushina bercerita sembari mengusap air matanya. "aku ingin mencari pasanganku sendiri _–ttebane_." Teriak Kushina dengan bersemangat.

"hahahaha baiklah-baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal disini, tetapi aku tidak dapat membantumu secara finansial karena keterbatasan yang kumiliki. Kau harus mencari uangmu sendiri paham?" Minato berbohong pada Kushina sebenarnya Minato dapat memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dengan pekerjaan yang ditekuninya saat ini. Di kantornya ia dikenal sebagai karyawan terbaik dan tentu saja dia selalu dinaikkan jabatannya sehingga ia sudah menjadi direktur di tempatnya.

Ia menjadi direktur di kantor tempatnya bekerja bukan hanya karena keteladanannya, melainkan direktur sebelumnya sudah terlalu tua sehingga ia pensiun dan ketika ia melihat sosok Minato ia memutuskan untuk menjadikannya direktur penggantinya mengingat sifat Minato dan anaknya yang sangat mirip. Anaknya tidak dapat melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya karena sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan berkendara dan istrinya tidak dapat melahirkan anak lagi karena suatu penyakit sehingga rahimnya diangkat.

"ah, tidak perlu." Minato telah membuat keputusan yang pastinya adalah keputusan terbaik yang ia buat untuk Kushina. "mengingat kau kabur dari rumah pastinya orangtuamu sedang mencarimu kesana kemari dan mungkin mereka akan menyewa orang-orang untuk mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"eeh,, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kedatanganku kesini pasti membuat beban hidupmu bertambah." Kini ia segera mengambil piringku yang sudah kosong sedari tadi. Jujur masakannya sungguh enak.

"aku telah memutuskan bahwa kau akan tinggal disini, tepatnya dikamar tamu. Aku tidak dapat menjamin jika aku tidak akan 'menyerangmu' pada malam hari." Minato mengambil nafas dalam. "kau tahu kan laki-laki?"

"tentu saja aku tahu! mereka mesum, bodoh, _Stalker_." Ucapan Kushina membuat hati Minato seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat besar.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi apa yang dilakukan Minato ketika malam hari datang?


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Tahun yang lalu…**

Wanita berambut cokelat sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah terburu-buru seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang, sesekali ia menengok kebelakang dan hanya menemukan jalan yang sangat sepi. Waktu menunjukan pukul 3:33 pagi dan tentunya sangat sedikit orang masih berkeliaran diluar rumah mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka masih tertidur pulas dirumahnya yang hangat.

Wanita itu berhenti, menengok ke atas lalu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan tentu diikuti oleh pemuda menggunakan jaket warna hitam dari belakang, cepat namun tenang tanpa. Dia berlari selama 5 menit dan mungkin sudah menempuh jarak sejauh… dia lupa menghitungnya. Kini ia berada di tempat yang sangat sepi nan sunyi hanya suara jangkrik dan hembusan angin sepoi sepoi menggerakan pohon disekelilingnya.

"ah sepertinya ia sudah pergi. Sial!" lalu pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah wanita dari semak-semak dan berjalan lagi kerumahnya. Pemuda tadi masih bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan dan mulai mengikuti wanita itu lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya si wanita memasuki rumah yang lumayan besar.

"ah kenapa hari ini sangat berat sekali? Yang benar saja, aku harus bekerja dari jam 8 pagi dan pulang jam 10 malam?" wanita itu mengumpat-ngumpat didapur miliknya. Ia langsung menyeduh kopi untuk menemaninya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

*brak

Wanita itu terkejut setelah mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari ruang tamunya, dan tentunya itu membuatnya ketakutan tetapi mau bagaimanapun ia harus mengeceknya. Firasat buruk mulai mencekik wanita tersebut sehingga bulu kuduknya berdiri menandakan bahwa bahaya sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Ia menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa pisau untuk berjaga-jaga untuk semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain bingkai foto yang terjatuh dan pecah. Di dalam foto itu tergambar wanita beserta seorang pria dan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat sama seperti ibunya. Ia mengambil bingkai itu dan melihatnya selama sesaat sebelum pria yang sedari tadi mengikutinya mengakhiri nyawanya dengan sadis dan brutal.

"hei kenapa berisik sekali sih?" seorang pria keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu tempat wanita itu dibunuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Disana ia menemukan istrinya tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah segar mengucur dari tubuhnya dan ia juga mendapati seorang pria bersenjatakan pecahan kaca ditangannya yang berdarah-darah sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"k-kau… dasar breng…"

belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya pria itu terbaring di lantai dengan darah mengucur deras dari lehernya. Seorang anak kecil melihat kejadian itu dan menangis tersedu-sedu, ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh pria itu namun semuanya sia-sia saja.

Ia menatap jasad-jasad tidak bernyawa didepannya dengan mata kosong dan ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 5 tepat ia memegang kepalanya dan berjalan sempoyongan mencari sebuah pegangan sebelum ia terjatuh dan ia mendapati gagang pintu untuk tempatnya berpegangan selagi ia menahan sakit dikepalanya yang amat sangat sakit.

Ketika rasa sakit itu hilang ia kembali berdiri tegak dan dengan segera ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat tentunya. Sampailah ia di sungai yang jernih, disana ia menatap bayangannya yang berlumuran darah lalu membersihkan tubuhnya disungai dirasa cukup bersih ia beranjak pergi.

Pemuda itu melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya serta tudung yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya ketika ia 'beraksi'. Tampaklah rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan betapa trauma wajahnya kini. Sembari berjalan sempoyongan ia menuju apartementnya.

'dan terjadi lagi, korbanku yang ke-2. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi lagi.' Lalu ia sempat berfikir sesaat. "baiklah, inilah yang akan kulakukan."

 ***Flashback End**

Minato terbangung seketika ketika ia mendengar telepon berbunyi dan pastinya harus diangkat secepat mungkin dan ia mengangkatnya dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

'Tuan, waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore dan apakah anda ingin pulang sekarang mengingat anda memiliki suatu penyakit?'

'ya, saya akan pulang saat ini juga. Memangnya ada apa Risa?' tanya Minato kepada sekretarisnya.

'ada seorang tamu ingin bertemu dengan anda saat ini tetapi saya bisa membuatkan janji untuk anda besok jika anda berkenan.'

'ah baiklah. Buatkan janji dengan saya besok pada jam 11.' Minato mengakhiri perbincangan singkat itu.

'baik tuan.'

"baiklah, sekarang saatnya saya berkemas dan kembali pulang ke Apartemen." Lalu Minato beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera merapihkan barang barangnya dan segera pergi. 'selagi itu aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan Kushina hihihi'

* * *

"aku pulang." Minato masuk kedalam apartemennya dan segera melepas sepatu yang sedari tadi ia gunakan tentunya.

"ah kau sudah pulang, Minato?" suara Kushina berasal dari dapur, tentu ini adalah hal yang Minato harap-harapkan pasti Kushina sedang memasak sesuatu dan dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan masakan tersebut.

"kau lelah bukan? Kalau begitu mandilah dulu sementara aku menyiapkan makanan." Kushina kini tersenyum kepada Minato yang sedari tadi berdiri menatapi Kushina yang sedang berada didapur. "kau lapar ya? Kalau begitu mandi dulu baru kau boleh makan _dattebane_!"

"tapi aku ingin sekarang." Minato kini mendekati Kushina secara perlahan.

"mandi! Mau apa kau hah?!" wajah Kushina kini sedikit memerah mengingat jarak dia dengan Minato hanya beberapa senti saja.

"tentu saja aku ingin mencicipi.." Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan genit dan berniat untuk menggoda waniat tersebut dan ia berhasil… mendapatkan pukulan keras diperutnya sehingga terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"jika aku masih melihatmu disini maka akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan seumur hidup." Kini rambut Kushina membentuk 9 untaian. Ya, kusina murka dan berhasil membuat Minato lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

"dasar aneh, aku hanya ingin hari ini berakhir karena aku lelah membersihkan apartemennya dan membuatkan makanan untuknya mala mini." Dan Kushina melanjutkan tugasnya yaitu memasak.

"fuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu Minato keluar dan segera makan malam. Aku lapar _–ttebane_ " Kushina telah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makanan dan menunggu Minato.

Minato keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta kaos berwarna hitam juga. "humm,, baunya sangat enak aku tidak sabar ingin segera makan"

"kalau begitu cepatlah _–ttebane_ , aku juga lapar _–ttebane_!" teriak Kushina didepan Minato yang dibalas dengan cengiran Minato.

Mereka pun menyantap makanan di meja makan dengan sangat lahap, Minato karena ia sangat suka masakan Kushina sedangkan Kushina karena lapar.

"anu, Kushina, besok dihari libur." Minato sudah selesai makan. "jadi aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja bulanan." Minato ingat kalau kulkasnya kini mulai kosong tak terisi.

"dan aku ingin membelikanmu beberapa pasang baju untuk kau gunakan, jujur aku merasa bersalah melihat wanita yang tinggal bersamaku selalu menggunakan baju yang sama setiap harinya." Minato tersenyum tipis.

"eh? Aku sebenarnya…. Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Kushina mengalah karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain pastinya.

"baiklah. Lusa kita akan berbelanja, ingat ya, Kushina." Dan dijawab dengan anggukan Kushina.

"ah, kau sudah bersusah payah membersihkan tempat ini, membuatkanku makan malam pastinya kau lelah kan? Kalau begitu kau tidur saja biar aku yang mencuci piring." Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina yang sudah selesai makan.

"aku tidak mau… sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur jika pekerjaan rumah belum kuselesaikan." Ucap Kushina dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"kau sangat imut Kushina-chan." Minato mencubit kedua pipi Kushina.

"he-hentikan Minato, aduh sakit _–ttebane_!"

"lagian siapa suruh kau terlalu imut dan menggemaskan Kushina-chan." Lalu Minato menyentil kening Kushina.

"aduh sakit sekali Minato huhuhu." Kushina meringis kesakitan karena sentilan Minato sangat kuat sehingga membuat kening Kushina yang disentil Minato berwarna merah.

"gomen, Kushina-chan." Minato mengecup kening Kushina yang tadi ia sentil dengan keras dan menyebabkan muka Kushina memerah.

"e-eh apa yang kau lakukan Minato?" wajah merah Kushina sangat menggemaskan sehingga Minato mengecup keningnya lagi dan dibalas dengan pukulan Kushina yang mendarat diperut Minato. Romantis bukan?

"eeergh." Minato meringis kesakitan dilantai sambil berguling-guling.

"rasakan itu _–ttebane_!" lalu Kushina meninggalkan Minato yang masih berguling-guling di lantai menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring.

'dasar cowok aneh, cowok mesum, Minato no baka.' Batin Kushina sambil mencuci piring.

Minato bangkit dan segera menghampiri Kushina tanpa suara suara sedikitpun. "aku bantu yah!" Minato kini disamping Kushina.

"e-eh kenapa kau bisa ada disini tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Kushina kaget pastinya.

"kau saja yang terlalu banyak melamun, Kushina-chan." Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina.

"huh,baiklah baiklah kau boleh membantu." Kushina mndengus kesal terhadap Minato.

Minato yang melihat tingkah Kushina disampingnya langsung saja memeluknya dari belakang. "jadi Shina-chan mengambek nih? Gimana ya caranya membuat si _tomat_ ini berhenti mengambek ya?" Minato menggoda Kushina dan membuat wajah Kushina memerah lagi dan hendak berputar dan memukul wajah Minato dengan keras.

Tetapi pukulan Kushina ditangkap oleh Minato dengan cepatnya dan Kushina dibanting tetapi tidak seperti bantingan pada umumnya. Kushina terjatuh di lantai dapur dengan pelukan Minato dan ini membuat Kushina tidak kesakitan sama sekali. Kini Kushina dikunci oleh tubuh Minato yang lebih besar darinya tangannya tidak dapat berkutik sedangkan kakinya? Tentu saja Minato menduduki perut bagian bawahnya untuk menghindari serangan _'mematikan'_ Kushina pada bagian _'kelemahannya'_ memikirkannya saja Minato sudah meringis ngeri.

"hei Shina-chan, kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja denganmu saat ini juga jika aku mau." Minato berbisik lembut di telinga Kushina. "tapi aku tidak mau, karena kau selalu membuatku lemah tak berdaya (aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku) kau beruntung (karena aku menyukaimu)" Minato sukses membuat wajah Kushina memerah dan selalu berhasil menggodanya.

Kini wajah Minato dan Kushina hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm dan Minato selalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kushina secara perlahan namun pasti, kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm saja dan Kushina sudah dapat merasakan nafas Minato dan Minato juga merasakan nafas Kushina.

'jadi pada akhirnya first kiss-ku diambil oleh orang macam dia?' batin Kushina sedikit sedih. 'tetapi, jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuknya dan dia ditakdirkan pula untukku kurasa tidak apa-apa'

Kushina menutup mata dan bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dari Minato, namun Minato belum juga menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kushina dan ini membuat Kushina sedikit bingung. 'kenapa dia lama sekali _dattebane_.' Batin Kushina saat ini. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati Minato tersenyum didepan wajahnya dengan sangat aneh dan pada akhirnya ia melepaskan kunciannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"lihatlah wajah itu, Kushina, kau sangat manis dan lucu ketika kita hampir berciuman hahahahaha." Kini Minato berguling-guling dan Kushina langsung saja bangkit dengan rambut 9 untaiannya.

"dasar durian sialan, matilah kau _dattebane_!" dan ia meninju tempat Minato berguling-guling dan membuat retakan disana sontak Minato menghindar berguling kebelakang.

'bahaya!' batin Minato merasakan hawa membunuh didepannya.

"MI-NA-TO!" suara Kushina kini lebih menyeramkan.

"tidaak!"

Minato mundur kebelakang dengan sangat cepat dan Kushina menerjang Minato dengan kecepatan penuh juga, namun naas kaki Kushina tersandung dan menabrak Minato dan secara tidak sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kushina tetap diposisi itu selama kurang lebih 5 detik sebelum akhirnya dia terkaget-kaget dan menjauhkan diri dari Minato yang masih tiduran dilantai tempat ia berciuman (secara tidak sengaja sih)

'my first kiss' batin mereka serentak.

"apa yang kau lakukan _–ttebane_! Aku tidak sudi berciuman dengan orang mesum dan bodoh seperti kau Minato, tidaaak!" kini Kushina menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"ah, lagipula tadi itu first kiss-ku, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab Kushina." Ucap Minato sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"eh?"

"temani aku di kantor besok." Kini Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina dan segera mengelus-elus kening Kushina yang sedari tadi ia jedotkan ke tembok. "dan jangan lukai dirimu ya!"

"ta-tapi bukankah k-kau yang…" kini Kushina sadar semua ini adalah salahnya sendiri karena berusaha menyerang Minato. "tetap saja aku tidak mau." Kushina menolak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Minato.

"ah ayolah sekali saja." Minato memohon kepada Kushina. "akan aku traktir makan enak." Kini Minato sedang tawar menawar dengan Kushina.

"janji ya, kau harus membelikan apapun yang aku inginkan besok?" kini ia menatap Minato dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"tentu saja." Dan pada saat itu juga Minato mengecup bibir Kushina dengan lembut dan berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kushina yang masih bengong.

*brak

*cklek

"Kushina, jangan lupa besok temani aku ya!" teriak Minato dari dalam kamarnya.

"SIALAN KAU DURIAN JELEK!" teriak Kushina di ruang tamu dan mulai menggedor gedor pintu Minato.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan jam 12 tengah malam. Minato keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minuman didapurnya dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya ia menemukan sosok wanita berambut merah tertidur didepan pintunya. Sekilas ia memandang wajah Kushina sesaat, ia menyadari bahwa ia harus mempertahankannya jangan sampai ia pergi meninggalkan Minato sendiri melawan kutukan ini. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Kushina dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar milik Kushina. Ia meletakan Kushina diatas tempat tidurnya dan segera menyelimutinya.

"kau tahu Shina-chan? Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu walau masih dalam bentuk benih-benih kecil tapi aku pastikan pasti akan tumbuh." Minato tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kushina dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur dan kembali tidur tentunya.

Malam ini terasa sangat damai dan tentu membuat kehidupan Minato sedikit lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya, senyum tipis menghias paras tampannya dan kini ia berbaring lagi diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan memasuki alam mimpinya lagi.

Pagi harinya Minato segera mandi dan memakai baju kantornya dan segera sarapan bersama Kushina. Hari ini dia makan nasi goreng buatan Kushina dan setelah itu mereka pergi ke kentor Minato. Minato sangat senang baru kali ini ada orang yang disukainya akan menemaninya di kantor yang sangat-sangat membosankan, bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari dia harus membaca dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya dan menghadiri rapat-rapat seperti biasanya dan waktu luang pun sangat jarang dirasakan Minato.

Di kantor Minato…

"wah tempat kerjamu lumayan besar, Minato." Kushina terkagum-kagum melihat ruangan Minato yang cukup luas.

Minato terkekeh pelan dan memasuki kantornya. "disinilah aku biasanya berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan." Minato memotong kalimatnya. "kau tahu, Kushina? Aku selalu merasa kesepian dan menyedihkan mengingat aku tidak memiliki teman disini jadi kehadiranmu itu sangatlah berharga bagiku." Minato berbisik dan mengusap rambut Kushina dengan lembut. "aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Shina-chan. Tetaplah bersamaku." Minato memeluk Kushina dengan erat, ia tidak mau kehilangan Kushina walau ia tahu Kushina tidak akan meninggalkannya sekalipun, ia tetap khawatir.

"hei, tenanglah, Minato, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Ucap Kushina lembut dan kini membalas pelukan Minato. "jadi…."

*Duakh

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perut Minato dengan sukses dan pemuda itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "lepaskan aku _–ttebane!_ " teriak Kushina yang wajahnya semerah tomat dan dibalas dengan tatapan ngeri dari Minato.

'aku tidak ingin babak belur disini, sebaiknya aku tidak membuat Kushina marah-marah.' Batin Minato disertai dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum, hah?!" Kushina mencengkeram kerah kemeja kantor Minato dan menatap tajam kedalam wajah Minato.

"ah, saya ada janji dengan tamu penting jam 11, Shina-chan." Kini kekhawatiran sudah muncul diwajah Minato walau sedikit.

"lalu aku harus apa?" Kushina sedari tadi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan di kantor Minato.

"menyemangatiku?" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"tidak mau!" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya.

"kalau begitu…" Minato mengecup pelan pipi Kushina dan Kushina menoleh kea rah Minato lagi dengan tatapan membunuh. "yosh, hari ini akan aku selesaikan dengan semangat masa muda." Sambil naik keatas meja kerjanya dan membuat Kushina sweatdrop.

Hari di kantor Minato terasa cepat karena kehadiran Kushina disampingnya membantu segala urusan kantor, seperti membantunya dalam meneliti beberapa dokumen. Terkadang mereka kejar kejaran karena Minato berhasil membuat Kushina mengamuk lagi, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka tertawa seperti anak kecil seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"ayo pulang, Kushina." Ajak Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"ayo, Minabaka." Kini senyuman manis tergambar diwajah Kushina dan membuat wajah Minato memerah karenanya.

"lihatlah wajahmu itu, hahahahahaha." Dan Kushina tertawa dan membuat karyawan kantor memperhatikan wanita yang tertawa seperti laki-laki disamping Minato dan Minato hanya tersenyum saja sembari memberikan isyarat kepada karyawannya untuk berpusat pada pekerjaannya lagi.

Ketika mereka sampai di basement tempat Minato memarkirkan mobilnya tiba-tiba Kushina mengambek secara tidak jelas didekat Minato dan membuat Minato kebingungan. "Kushina, kenapa? Apa aku ada salah padamu." Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"tentu saja ada _ttebane_ , kau berhutang traktir padaku kau ingat?" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato.

"jadi hanya itu?" jawab Minato sambil mencubit pipi Kushina. "kau kira aku akan ingkar janji padamu? Tentu saja tidak." Dan Minato menggandeng Kushina dan segera berlari ke mobilnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang memerhatikan mereka berdua dan mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan dan tentu saja Minato menyadarinya, namun ia tidak mau mengacaukan waktunya bersama Kushina. Pertama ia mampir ke kedai ramen milik Teuchi-san, kenalan Minato dan mereka sangat akrab. Disana Kushina menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen asin dan dibalas dengan gelak tawa Minato disampingnya. Lalu mereka kembali pulang ke apartemen Minato karena Kushina sudah terlelap karena kekenyangan makan ramen.

Minato menggendong Kushina dan ketika dia sampai di lift Minato kebingungan untuk menekan tombol, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kushina tetapi ia tidak bisa menekan tombol. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga saja. Ruangan Minato ada di lantai 6 dan itu tidak masalah mengingat hari masih malam dan Minato mempunyai kekuatan lebih dimalam hari. Didepan ruangan Minato, Kushina diturunkan dengan lembut dan Minato membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Minato membaringkan Kushina di kamarnya dan Minato bergegas menuju kamarnya dan memikirkan orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"apa yang ia inginkan sampai mengikutiku tadi?" ia ingat ketika orang itu berhenti mengikuti ketika Minato dan Kushina pergi dari kedai ramen dan kembali pulang. "aku akan menyelidikinya besok." Dan Minato menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : MinaKushi (Always :D)**

 **Inspired by : Dota2 (:v)**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gaje dkk.**

Keesokan harinya Minato mengajak Kushina berbelanja dan membelikannya beberapa pasang pakaian untuk digunakannya. Beberapa pasang yang dimaksud Minato bukanlah satu atapun dua, melainkan sepuluh sampai dua puluh pasang, tentu Minato tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita yang tinggal menggunakan pakain yang sama seperti itu terus menerus.

"eh, Minato, ini terlalu banyak _–ttebane_ "

"hm? Kenapa memangnya? Aku memang ingin membelikanmu beberapa pasang saja, yang ku maksud beberapa pasang itu minimal sepuluh atau dua puluh atau lebih jika kau mau. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku Shina-chan." Minato menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Pertama, hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kedua, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagipula aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa pasang saja untuk dipakai sehari-hari. dan ketiga, kau harus pandai menjaga keuanganmu, Minato!" Kushina memarahi Minato layaknya ia memarahi bawahan yang salah dalam bekerja dan Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket hitam sedang mengikuti mereka, Minato tidak dapat menyadari ini karena masih siang hari sedangkan kekuatannya hanya aktif pada malam hari atau ketika matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya. Dia mengikuti Minato kemanapun mereka pergi, dimulai dari mereka berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan sampai mereka membeli pakaian disebuah mall.

Waktu menunjukan jam 4 sore ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Minato. Kushina langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan Minato duduk disampingnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai diri masing-masing, jika diingat-ingat mereka belum menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka masih berada di depan pintu apartemen Minato.

"hei Minato, kalau boleh aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditembak dengan pistol? Dan kenapa kau tidak kesakitan ketika pelurunya menembus kulitmu?" Minato kaget dengan pertanyaan Kushina yang polos itu.

"em, yah sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dipukuli sampai-sampai tertembak pun sudah tidak terlalu sakit sih." Minato menggaruk pipinya yang gatal dan berharap Kushina tidak bertanya terlalu jauh mengenai dirinya.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang dalam bahaya di gang kecil itu, Minato?" Kushina bertanya lagi. "atau jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan preman itu?" wajah Kushina kini berubah drastis dan rambutnya sudah membentuk 9 untaian yang mengerikan bagi Minato.

"ah, em…." Minato mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "ah waktu itu aku kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan saja."

'alasan yang jelek, bodoh.' Batin Kushina dengan sweatdropnya.

"dan kenapa kau jalan-jalan diatas gedung orang? Mencurigakan sekali, jangan-jangan kau itu pencuri ya?" Kushina menuduh Minato dengan tatapan waspada.

"ah lagipula apa yang bisa aku curi di atas atap gedung, Kushina?" sweatdrop Minato sebesar biji jagung mendengar ucapan wanita polos didepannya.

"um itu… mungkin saja kau mencuri…" Kushina kehabisan kata-kata dipikirannya sampai suatu kata terlintas dipikirannya. "pakaian dalam wanita" dan Minato sukses terjungkal kebelakang setelah mendengar perkataan Kushina.

'seburuk itukah aku dimatamu?' batin Minato miris.

"tentu tidak Kushina. Oh iya nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop kau harus siap-siap ya! Daah!" dan Minato pun pergi keluar apartemennya dan memacu mobilnya dari parkiran menuju bioskop untuk memesan tiket. Sebenarnya Minato hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan Kushina yang semakin lama semakin ngawur itu.

Terlintas dipikiran Minato tentang penguntit yang kemarin mengikutinya dan membuat khawatir dirinya seketika. Dia memikirkan rencana untuk menjebak orang itu dan membuatnya mengatakan tujuannya menguntit kehidupan baru Minato.

Sementara itu di apartemen Minato..

"huh dasar cowok aneh." Kushina mendengus kesal sembari merapihkan pakaian yang dibelikan Minato tadi.

"banyak sekali, lagipula mengapa dia mau membelikanku pakaian sebanyak ini?" Kushina bergumam sendiri.

Setelah ia merapihkan pakaiannya dan kamarnya ia menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk dimakan nanti malam namun sebelum itu dia harus membersihkan apartemen Minato dahulu. Kushina masih bingung dengan Minato, siapa dirinya dan ada apa dengan Minato sampai-sampai ia menjadi orang yang sangat aneh. Kushina merasakan keanehan Minato ketika mereka berada di kedai ramen dan ia melihat Minato yang menyipitkan matanya dan sesekali menengok kebelakang.

Ketika Kushina sedang membersihkan ruang tamu, ia menengok kearah kamar Minato yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kushina yang penasaran akhirnya membuka kamar Minato dan mendapati kamar Minato yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"yang benar saja?" Kushina mendengus kesal dan segera merapihkan kamar Minato dengan ekspresi kesal pula.

Dan secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam tergeletak di meja Minato dan Kushina membukanya.

"terlihat seperti buku diary, tidak kusangka cowok seperti dia punya hobi menulis diary juga pffft." Kushina membuka diary Minato sembari menahan tawa.

Halaman pertama..

 _Malam ini aku bertemu dengan wanita yang unik dan membuat hidupku sedikit berubah dengan sendirinya. Ada apa dengan wanita itu dan aku? Aku rasa kami memiliki suatu hubungan satu sama lain. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia dan berencana untuk menjaganya…_

Terdapat tulisan yang dicoret-coret oleh Minato di halaman tersebut, tepatnya di kata-kata terakhir dan membuat Kushina semakin penasaran dengan buku diary itu dan memutuskan untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya dan hanya menemukan halaman kosong. Sepertinya Minato tidak pernah menuliskan apapun setelah itu. Kushina mendesah kecewa karena tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang dapat menjelaskan kepribadian Minato yang disembunyikan darinya. Lalu ia merapihkan kamar Minato serta tidak lupa ia menempatkan buku diary Minato ditempatnya lagi.

* * *

"baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai dan sebaiknya aku mulai memasak untuk malam ini dan…" belum selesai Kushina bicara ia menemukan sosok pemuda berambut kuning sedang berdiri dan menyender di pintu kamarnya.

"dan apa, Shina-chan?" suara Minato dari pintu kamarnya membuat bulu kuduk Kushina berdiri. "Shina-Chan sudah besar ya sampai-sampai berani memasuki kamar orang sembarangan." Dan Kushina membalikkan badannya dan melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning.

Tanpa kata-kata Minato langsung saja mendekati Kushina dan mendorongnya sehingga Kushina berbaring di ranjangnya. Kushina sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Minato padanya saat ini dan tidak lama kemudian tangan Kushina dikunci dengan kedua tangan Minato dan tubuhnya diduduki juga oleh Minato. Beberapa kali Kushina memberontak terhadap perlakuan Minato, posisi tubuhnya kini seperti seorang wanita yang hendak diperkosa oleh pria hidung belang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kushina malu. Minato menatap tajam kedalam mata Kushina, dari sorot matanya ia mengatakan 'kau adalah milikku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu'. Seakan-akan paham dengan tatapan Minato, Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap kalau ini bukanlah akal-akalan Minato untuk menggodanya.

Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan dengan lembut dan tampak dari wajah mereka menikmati ciuman itu. Tangan Minato yang semula mengunci pergelangan tangan Kushina kini berpindah ke wajah Kushina dan menyentuh lembut pipinya dan begitu juga Kushina mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Minato. Setelah 1 menit mereka berciuman Minato langsung saja memutar posisi mereka dan kini Kushina berada diatas seperti orang yang sedang dipangku dan bibir mereka berpautan lagi. Dan mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Minato melepaskan bibirnya dan membuat Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"hei Shina-chan, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Kita akan ke bioskop dua jam lagi." Minato masih menatap wajah Kushina dengan dalam. "atau kau ingin terus bermain-main denganku?" dan Kushina langsung tersadar dan mendapati senyuman licik di wajah Minato, ini membuat wajah Kushina terbakar karena malu dan melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Minato.

*duakh

Minato tidak menghindar sedikitpun dan menerima pukulan Kushina dengan pasrah dan meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan di pipi Minato. Kushina kabur dari pandangan Minato sembari menggerutu dengan tidak jelasnya dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kushina kali ini. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone Minato bordering dan Minato mengangkatnya.

'bagaimana kabarmu Minato?' suara orang dari telepon itu.

"seperti terlahir kembali." Jawab Minato singkat.

'terlahir kembali? Tunggu jangan bilang kau akan beraksi lagi malam ini.'

"tentu tidak, Fugaku. Ceritanya panjang sebaiknya kau bersabar sampai kita bertemu lagi, mungkin." Minato tersenyum miris mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

'kau tahu Minato? Aku sudah menahan polisi sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu.' Ucap Fugaku di balik teleponnya.

'aku tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi dan ayahku juga tidak dapat melakukannya lebih lama lagi sepertiku.'

"ah baiklah akan aku usahakan dengan sangat agar bisa selamat." Ucap Minato sembari dengan senyuman yang mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"lagipula, Fugaku… terimaka-"

'tuut tuut tuut.'

Minato melihat jam tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan Minato harus siap siap karena film akan diputar pukul 8 tepat. Kali ini ia memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam serta hoodie berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman dan sekiranya Minato merasa siap ia pun keluar dan bertemu dengan Kushina dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans, setelah dirasa siap mereka pun pergi menuju bioskop dengan mobilnya. Diperjalanan menuju bioskop Kushina hanya diam seribu Bahasa dan membuat Minato sedikit khawatir, namun ia harus menepis jauh perasaan itu dan berfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"um, anu Kushina…" Minato gugup membuka pembicaraan.

"hn?" jawab Kushina singkat.

"kau masih marah?" tanya Minato gugup

"kalau masih kau mau apa?" nada Kushina sedikit jengkel membuat Minato semakin panik.

"yasudah baiklah.."

Sebenarnya Kushina sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Minato kali ini tapi ia tidak boleh membuat Minato menyadarinya, jadi ia memasang wajah tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kau tahu Shina-chan?" Minato membuka percakapan lagi kali ini dengan senyum diwajahnya. "kau pernah dengar tentang _Night Stalker_ yang belakangan ini ramai dibicarakan oleh orang-orang?" dan sepertinya usaha Minato kini membuahkan hasil.

" _night stalker?_ Semacam penguntit maksudmu?" Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung.

"ya, namun berbeda dengan stalker lainnya,,, maksudku dia memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus." Minato menjelaskan tentang bagian dirinya yang lain pada Kushina.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan menyelidiki, dia merasakan bahwa pemuda disampingnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "ada apa, Kushina?" tanyanya dan Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Mereka sampai di bioskop dan langsung saja mereka bergegas masuk karena film akan segera dimulai. Mereka hanya berbekal minuman cola dan pop corn asin ukuran besar yang pastinya atas kemauan Kushina dan Minato hanya pasrah saja karena reaksi Kushina sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Disaat pasangan lainnya saling berpelukan hanya mereka saja yang tidak.

"huuft." Entah sudah berapa kali Minato menghela nafasnya sejak film dimulai, semua yang direncanakannya gagal total. Memang pada awalnya Minato membuat sebuah rencana untuk menaklukan hati Kushina, namun sepertinya semua sudah gagal dari awal mereka menuju bioskop. Selesai nonton bioskop, mereka langsung pulang tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun.

"sudah sampai." Minato menghentikan mobilnya didepan kedai ramen yang cukup besar.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Minato?" Kushina sedikit terkejut karena Minato membawanya ke kedai ramen dan kala itu Kushina sedang lapar tetapi ia tidak mau Minato mengetahuinya.

"memangnya kenapa, Shina-chan?" tanya Minato balik.

"pertama, hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Dan kedua aku tidak lapar _–ttebane_!" Kushina bersikeras menutupi rasa laparnya didepan Minato.

*growl

Dan Minato menatap Kushina dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya, cengiran pertanda kemenangan sudah ada dihadapannya.

"g-gomen, Minato." Kushina menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Minato langsung mendekati Kushina dan menggandeng tangannya menuju kedai ramen itu. Sambil tersenyum ia menatap wajah Kushina yang masih menunduk itu lalu dengan tangan yang lainnya ia menyentuh dagu Kushina dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"ayo kita makan, Kushina." Sambil tersenyum ia mengucapkannya dan Kushina yang menatapnya juga membalas senyuman itu dengan hangat.

"Ayo _–ttebane!_ " kini Kushina sangat bersemangat seperti anak kecil yang diajak orangtuanya pergi ke taman bermain.

"selamat datang!" ucap pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"ah paman aku pesan ramen miso dan…"

"aku ramen asin jumbo ya, paman!" ucap Kushina bersemangat dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung di kedai tersebut.

Minato yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah wanita disampingnya ini dan Kushina menyikut perutnya dengan keras dan menatap tajam kearahnya, dari tatapannya Minato langsung menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah berwibawanya lagi.

"aku pesan ramen miso dan ramen asin jumbo ya paman!" ucap Minato dan pemilik kedai itu hanya mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanannya.

Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk dan Minato memulai percakapan diantara keduannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang serupa seperti di bioskop tadi. Minato memperhatikan rambut Kushina yang sangat merah dan indah itu.

"Kushina, rambutmu sangat merah apakah itu warna alami atau kau mengecatnya?" obrolan dimulai!

"kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu? Kau ingin mengejekku karena aku mempunyai rambut merah dan wajah bulat? Oh aku tahu, kau ingin mengejekku dengan sebutan tomat seperti cowok lainnya kan?" Kushina menuduh-nuduh Minato dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

'gagal lagi kah?' batinnya

"tentu tidak, Kushina, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai rambut indah itu?" Minato tersenyum meyakinkan Kushina agar ia percaya Minato tidak berniat mengejeknya.

"ooh, rambut ini adalah warisan dari ibuku, beliau sudah wafat ketika aku berumur 6 tahun." Katanya sambil memainkan sumpit yang ada didepannya.

"kau tidak sedih?" Minato menatap wajahnya, ia tahu Kushina sedang menahan kesedihannya.

"tentu saja tidak _–ttebane_ , aku harus kuat sebagai seorang wanita." Lalu ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"maafkan aku telah menanyakan itu Kushina." Bisik Minato lirih didekat telinganya.

Dan tidak ada respon dari Kushina yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka tiba dan Kushina langsung bangkit dan memakan ramennya dengan lahap seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun dihidupnya.

Minato hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sumpit didepannya lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua dan segera memakan ramennya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara tidak asing didekat telingannya.

"tambah lagi satu mangkuk, paman!" Kushina telah menyelesaikan makannya dan menambah lagi lalu Minato lihat ramennya dan tersenyum miris, ia baru memakan kurang dari setengah ramen ukuran biasa sementara Kushina sudah menghabiskan ramennya yang berukuran jumbo dan berniat memesannya lagi.

'Benar benar wanita yang unik' batinnya terkagum-kagum.

 **30 menit berlalu…**

Minato menatap kagum dengan Kushina yang sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk didepannya. Lima mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo? Ia melongo menatap Kushina yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"um, Kushina, kau tidak apa? Tanyanya khawatir.

Kushina pun bangkit dan menatap Minato dengan lembut. "terimakasih, Minato, sekarang aku tidak apa." Lalu ia tersenyum sementara Minato hanya lega mendengarkan jawaban Kushina.

Lalu Minato berdiri dan membayar tagihannya lalu meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Mereka langsung kembali ke apartemen Minato menggunakan mobilnya tentu. Didalam perjalanan Minato hanya tersenyum lega saja melihat Kushina yang sudah kembali ceria dan mulai mengoceh-ngoceh seperti anak kecil disampingnya.

"hei, Kushina, kau tahu siapa itu _night stalker_ yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang?" Minato mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Kushina.

"jangan bilang kalau kau adalah orang itu…" Kushina berbicara sembari menatap malas kearah Minato.

"ekhem, kudengar dia itu dapat mendengar sesuatu dengan sangat jelas walau suara itu kecil sekalipun." Minato mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sembari mengemudikan mobilnya. "dan dia hanya hidup dimalam hari, kau pasti tahu maksudnya kan?" dan Kushina hanya menggeleng lemah.

"maksudku dia hanya akan beraksi dimalam hari saja, rumor mengatakan ketika malam tiba atau ketika matahari tidak menampakan dirinya makan ia akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sehingga.." lalu ia melihat sosok disampingnya itu sudah tertidur.

"sehingga ia membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa disekitar dia.." lanjutnya lagi dengan suara lirih. "dan orang itu adalah aku." Lalu ia kembali fokus dengan jalanan lagi.

'aku harus bertemu dengan Fugaku secepatnya.' Minato berkata dalam dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di basement Minato segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan hendak membangunkan Kushina, namun ketika ia melihat wajah damai Kushina yang sedang tertidur pulas ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkannya. Minato sempat berfikir sesaat lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya bersama Kushina yang berada digendongannya. Dia harus berhati-hati ketika menggendong Kushina agar ia tidak terbangun. Sesekali tetangganya menyapa Minato dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Minato dan berdesis dengan pelan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak membangunkan wanita yang ada dipelukannya itu dan tetangganya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

 **Kushina's pov**

Aku sedang berjalan dengan kaa-san dan tou-sanku di sebuah taman didekat rumah seperti biasanya. Disana aku melihat langit semakin gelap dan tou-san memelukku dan mengisyaratkan agar aku pergi melindungi diriku sendiri dan aku hanya menurut saja lalu pergi. Hanya selang beberapa dekit aku berlari, aku mendengar jeritan kaa-san dibelakangku dan aku mendapati kaa-san sudah terjatuh dan berlumuran darah sedangkan tou-san pingsan disampingnya. Aku mengamati orang itu selama sesaat, orang itu tinggi jangkung namun ia memiliki sayap seperi kelelawar, rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik dan memiliki mata berwarna merah darah.

Ia menatap Kushina selama sesaat lalu ia menerjang lurus kearahku. Aku ketakutan sekali maka aku lari secepat yang aku bisa tanpa memperhatikan arah namun kurasa itu mustahil karena ia sudah ada tepat dibelakangku dan menggerakan tangannya, bukan tangan melainkan seperti cakar karena jari-jarinya terlihat tajam dengan kukunya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku menangis sembari berlari tanpa arah. Lalu tertangkap dan diangkat oleh makhluk itu, setelah itu aku lempar seperti boneka mainan. Makhluk itu berjalan lurus kearahku dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia menampakan lengan kanannya yang penuh dengan bekas luka dan darah korbannya yang baru mengering, lalu ia menggerakan lengannya menuju aku dengan sangat cepat mencoba mencakarku namun gagal.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang mirip dengan makhluk itu datang menyelamatkanku dengan mencengkeram lengan makhluk itu dan meninju wajahnya. Pemuda itu mirip dengan makhluk yang hendak menyerangku namun warna matanya berbeda, ia memiliki biru cerah seperti langit pada musim panas dia adalah minato. Makhluk itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berfokus pada Minato dan segera menyerangnya lagi namun Minato menghindarinya dengan cepat dan berteriak kearahku.

"cepat lari Kushina!" teriaknya padaku sembari menghadapi makhluk itu.

Aku tentu tidak dapat lari lagi karena sudah terlalu lelah dan tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Aku memandangi Minato yang kepayahan melawan makhluk itu dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Beberapa kali Minato berhasil memukul mundur makhluk itu, namun seakan makhluk itu semakin kuat ketika ia menerima pukulan Minato. Begitupula Minato, Minato terkadang terkena pukulan makhluk itu namun tidak bertambah kuat seperti makhluk yang ia hadapi melainkan semakin lemah dan kesakitan hingga pada akhirnya Minato menerima tinjuan kuat di perutnya dan membuatnya terduduk memegangi perutnya yang dipukul makhluk itu dan ia terpental kebelakang setelah menerima tendangan makhluk itu. Minato terpental menuju kearahku dan aku langsung saja menangkapnya, air mataku berjatuhan ketika aku melihat Minato penuh luka.

"hei Shina-chan…" Minato berusaha berbicara kepadaku dan aku hanya memandanginya dengan sedih. "tetaplah hidup maka aku akan berbahagia…" lalu ia terbatuk dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat. "walau aku tidak dapat bersamamu, mungkin." Lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

"tidak tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Minato kau masih hidup, kan?" aku memandangi wajah Minato yang sudah mulai memucat. "kau tidak boleh mati." Aku pun menangis sedangkan makhluk didepanku hanya tertawa.

"kau tidak akan bisa membangunkannya, dia sudah mati kau tahu?" dan ia tertawa lagi kali ini suaranya sangat kencang.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuh Minato yang kaku dan mulai dingin tersebut.

"Minato!" dan aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan berlinangan air mata. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat sosok pemuda yang aku tangisi sedang memperhatikanku sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih.

"kau sudah sadar Shina-chan?" dan ia mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. Ia memberiku gelas yang ia bawa dan aku meminumnya dengan cepat.

Dia berbisik didekat telingaku dengan sangat lembut, dia mengatakan "tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja aku akan melindungimu." Dan dia menyentuh pipiku dan mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membalas ciumannya, lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Minato aku takut. Aku bermimpi kau bertarung dengan makhluk aneh dank au kalah, Minato." Aku pun menangis lagi dan ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kushina." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut.

Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan aku menarik lengannya dan Minato kaget lalu menatap wajahku. "temani aku tidur, Minato." Pintaku seperti anak kecil, jujur saja aku malu berkata seperti itu namun aku tidak mau jauh dari Minato malam ini walau hanya beberapa meter saja.

Ia hanya tersenyun kepadaku dan duduk disisi lain tempat tidurku. Lalu ia tidur disampingku dan menghadap kearahku. Aku memutar balikan tubuhku dan kini kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan berusaha tidur, namun baying-bayang makhluk itu masih menghantuiku.

"Minato aku takut." Ucapku lirih padanya.

Lalu ia memelukku dengan lembut dan mengecup keningku dengan sangat halus dan berbisik "tidurlah matahariku, aku akan senantiasa menjagamu sampai pagi sekalipun"

 **End of Kushina's pov**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : MinaKushi**

 **Inspired by : Dota2 (:v)**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dkk.**

Minato masih terjaga ditengah malam dengan Kushina yang sudah tertidur lelap disampingnya, matanya masih terbuka lebar menatap atap diatasnya yang berwarna putih.

Dia hanya berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai menjadi seperti ini, sebelumnya ia hanya seorang pemuda berumuran 22 tahun yang hidup dengan normal dan baru saja menyelesaikan studinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Demi merayakan kelulusan Minato, ayah dan ibu Minato mengirimnya keluar negeri untuk bersenang-senang dan refreshing.

Flashback Minato's POV

Malam ini aku sedang mengepak pakaianku kedalam koper untuk besok, ya besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk bersenang-senang dan refreshing tentunya sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ini adalah paksaan ayahku, Jiraiya, umurnya mungkin sudah menginjak kepala 4 tetapi kelakuannya seperti anak muda yang sangat suka menggoda wanita.

"hei Minato, pergilah kau ke Amerika dan bersenang-senanglah. Ayah ingin kau pulang membawa gadis cantik untuk menjadi menantuku hahahaha." aku masih sangat ingat perkataan ayahku malam itu, dan ia masih ingat bau sake yang sangat menyengat keluar dari mulut ayahku.

Aku sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangku dan mungkin aku akan tidur sekarang juga namun ibuku, Tsunade datang dan masuk kekamarku dengan ayah yang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum seperti biasanya.

"hei Minato, bawalah ini bersamamu dan rekamlah apapun yang kau temukan disana!" titah ibu harus dilakukan. "dan aku ingin kau membawa gadis cantik untukku bersenang-senang disini, Minato." Sambung ayah yang masih setengah sadar karena mabuk.

Ibu langsung saja menyeret ayah dengan wajah geram terukir diwajahnya. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang sangat aku kenal, sepertinya ayah sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh ibu karena ucapannya barusan haha.

Sekilas aku memandang kamera pemberian ibuku yang masih tergeletak di meja. Ini adalah handycam keluaran terbaru yang katanya bisa men-charge dengan bantuan matahari tanpa charger. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang kali ini. Setelah semuanya selesai aku menengok arlojiku dan waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan aku akan berangkat pukul 5 pagi nanti.

"tidur sebentar sepertinya bagus kali ini." Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak suka bermalas-malasan, tetapi jika sudah tidak ada kerjaan ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dan aku pun tertidur.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku. Langsung saja aku menyabet handukku dan segera mandi lalu berangkat ke bandara. Aku diantar oleh sopir pribadi ayah, Ezra, dia adalah sopir pribadi ayah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Sesampainya disana aku menunggu dan duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di bandara itu, waktu menunjukan pukul 4 lewat 30 menit.

"30 menit lagi ya." Aku pun segera mengecek perlengkapanku dan aku baru ingat kalau kamera pemberian ibuku masih tertinggal diatas meja. "oh sial! Tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya lagi, waktu perjalanan saja sudah satu jam." Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan bangkit.

Ah. aku sedikit kehausan, lalu aku mencari vending machine disekitar sini dan aku menemukannya. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah vending machine dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas sambil menendangi mesin itu. Tidak lama setelah itu dia pergi sambil menggerutu tidak jelas dan aku terkikik melihat kelakuan konyol gadis itu. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi gadis itu memiliki tinggi 160 cm dan badan ramping. Namun satu hal yang sangat-sangat kuingat adalah rambut merah darahnya yang dapat memikat hatiku walau pertama kali bertemu. Ah persetan, aku sudah terlalu haus. Aku berjalan kearah mesin itu dan segera memasukan uangku dan memilih.

klang kluk.

"eh, kaleng minumannya ada dua." Aku menatap bingung dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau itu adalah minuman gadis tadi, sepertinya mesinnya macet. "ah sepertinya ini punya gadis tadi."

Aku mencari-cari gadis berambut merah itu kesana-kemari dan aku sangat yakin kalau dia tidak jauh dari mesin minuman itu. Dan benar saja aku menemukannya sedang tertidur diatas kursi tunggu. Oh tunggu, sepertinya dia sangat lelah jadi aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Aku hanya menaruh kaleng minuman itu digenggamannya dan pergi.

Perjalanan dari Jepang ke Amerika cukup memakan waktu…

Pesawat lepas landas dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di tanah asing yang disebut Amerika. Jika bukan karena kenalan ayah, mungkin aku akan kebingungan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan kali ini.

Kenalan ayah memiliki sebuah resort yang cukup indah di pedalaman hutan yang sejuk dan jauh dari polusi. Aku kesana dengan sopir pribadi milik kenalan ayahku. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu di gerbang keluar ketika aku turun dari pesawat.

Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam bak bodyguard ia menyetir dengan sangat lihai.

Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi ketika aku mendarat di Amerika. Dan perjalanan menuju resort yang diceritakan ayah memakan waktu sekitar 4 jam dengan sekali istirahat di pom bensin.

Sopir kenalan ayahku ini orangnya cukup ramah walau memiliki wajah yang agak sangar. Ia tidak ragu-ragu menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik dikala bosan menyerangku ditengah perjalanan. Bahkan ia menceritakan tentang kedua anak perempuan kembarnya yang saat ini sudah memasuki bangku sekolah dasar.

Ia menjadi single parent sejak istrinya meninggal karena melahirkan. Rintangan demi rintangan ia lalui dengan membagi waktu antara pria pekerja keras dengan seorang ayah yang dicintai kedua putrinya.

Kami sampai di resort milik kenalan ayahku dan mulai menurunkan barang bawaan kedalam villa yang cukup luas. Villa ini luasnya kurang lebih 20.000 meter disertai kolam renang dan taman. Juga villa ini memiliki 3 lantai beserta atap untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

Perjalanan yang jauh ini cukup memakan tenagaku sebenarnya. Aku cukup kelelahan setelah menurunkan semua barang bawaanku. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi tubuhku, aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur dan terlelap dengan sangat cepat.

End of Minato's POV

Alarm berbunyi dan Minato terbangun dari tidurnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Minato sudah cukup lama terlelap hingga akhirnya terbangun di malam hari.

Sebenarnya Minato tidak tinggal seorang diri di villa besar itu. Terdapat 5 orang maid yang menjaga villa itu agar tetap terawat dan tampaknya mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Minato tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan keluar dari villa itu untuk melihat-lihat.

Namun sebelum itu ia harus mengganti pakaiannya dulu. Setelan putih yang ia kenakan dari Jepang belum ia lepaskan dan kini pakaian itu sudah tampak kusut. Minato membuka tasnya dan mengambil kaos biru dengan celana jeans. Ketika ia sedang merogoh-rogoh tas miliknya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras yang menyelip diantara pakaiannya. Karena penasaran ia menarik keluar benda misterius tersebut.

Itu adalah sebuah kamera yang diberikan oleh ibunya, Tsunade sewaktu di rumah. Tetapi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia meninggalkannya di dalam kamarnya. Tetapi mengapa kamera itu bisa berada di dalam tasnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya?

Minato mengecek handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Terdapat satu pesan yang belum ia baca. Dan itu adalah pesan dari ibunya.

' _Aku sudah menaruh kameramu didalam tas. Jangan tanya mengapa aku melakukan itu, karena aku adalah ibumu dan aku selalu tahu tentangmu.'_ begitulah yang tertulis disitu.

Minato tersenyum miris. Ibunya sangat mengenal sifat ceroboh Minato dalam meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Ia keluar dari villa itu dengan membawa kamera dan berjalan jalan disekitar. Jalan setapak yang diterangi oleh lampu kelap yang cukup remang-remang. Tempat ini sedikit menakutkan jika Minato lihat baik-baik.

Semakin lama ia berjalan semakin gelap penerangan yang tersisa. Lampu-lampu yang dipercaya sebagai penerang jalan kebanyakan sudah mati dan terkadang kedip-kedip menyisakan kesan horror. Minato berjalan di tepi jurang yang sudah dipagari oleh kayu agar aman bagi pejalan kaki didekatnya. Minato terhenti dan menatap kamera pemberian ibunya baik-baik. Ia menyalakan kamera itu dan mulai mengetesnya.

Beberapa kali ia otak-atik kamera itu hingga akhirnya paham dengan tombol dan fitur yang tersedia di kameranya. Kamera milik Minato memiliki fitur infrared. Jadi pada malam hari, Minato tetap bisa melihat jalan walau agak cukup sulit.

Kesunyian di tempat Minato berpijak sedikit demi sedikit menyerang mental Minato yang tengah sendirian disitu. Beberapa kali ia merasa tengah dilirik oleh sesuatu dari kegelapan malam. Minato mencoba mencari asalnya namun tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali.

Dan itu bukan hanya satu atau dua kali saja, melainkan berkali-kali. Karena jengkel, Minato menghampiri tempat yang ia yakini terdapat sesorang yang mengawasinya itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah pohon besar yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Minato mengampiri pohon besar itu, karena pencahayaan yang sangat minim ia menggunakan fitur infrared dari kamera (Handycam). Selangkah demi selangkah terlewati dan jarak antara Minato dengan pohon itu semakin menipis. Hawa sekitar semakin dingin dan dingin, lalu menjadi lebih sunyi bahkan suara jangkrik pada malam hari pun cukup sulit didengar.

Minato mengecek pohon itu tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Ia memutari pohon itu berulang kali namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Minato agak kesal.

Ia kembali menuju jalan yang terdapat lampu pencahayaan tadi. Ia berjalan menggunakan kamera sebagai sumber penerangan. Ia terhenti dan terkejut. Di kamera yang ia pegang itu entah kenapa ada sebuah simbol di sudut layarnya yang berbentuk seperti persegi yang artinya berhenti.

Minato sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia tidak memencet tombol merekam atau apapun itu kecuali penerangan infrared.

Karena penasaran Minato pun melihat hasil rekaman tidak sengaja yang ia abadikan tadi.

Rekaman itu menggambarkan Minato yang tengah berjalan menuju pohon besar itu. Minato memperhatikan rekaman itu dengan sangat teliti hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan dan memutar balik rekaman itu.

Samar-samar Minato melihat sebuah pergerak dari balik pohon yang ia tuju. Sesuatu yang tampaknya berekor cukup panjang itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu memanjat ketika Minato cukup dekat.

 ***Grrrshhh**

Minato mendengar suara dengkuran setengah mendesis tepat dibelakangnya.

Ia mematung selama beberapa saat, jari jemarinya dengan tenang menekan tombol kembali dan memulai rekaman baru.

Perasaan tak enak yang sedari tadi menyerang punggung Shiro ternyata benar ada sebuah makhluk yang mengawasinya dari kegelapan malam.

Minato berbalik dengan cukup pelan dan tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit sudut pandangnya berputar ke belakang.

"Graaaaaah!" makhluk itu berteriak dengan kencang lalu menerjang tubuh Minato.

Minato yang tidak bisa menahan dorongan dari makhluk itu sedikit terpukul mundur hingga sampai di pagar pembatas jurang. Pagar kayu itu retak dan patah karena tekanan makhluk yang cukup kuat itu. Lampu penerangan yang mati hidup berulang kali seakan berusaha menguak sosok yang menyerang Minato itu.

Suatu makhluk seperti manusia namun memiliki sayap dan ekor layaknya iblis. Kulitnya berwarna biru gelap khas lautan dalam yang mengerikan. Dan wajahnya sangatlah aneh. Mulutnya membelah 3 kepalanya dengan 2 mata seperti makhluk pada umumnya. Giginya yang tajam berulang kali saling bergemeretak dan liurnya menetes-netes.

Makhluk itu terus mendorong Minato hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap itu.

"Aaaaah!" Minato berteriak layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

'Apakah aku akan mati disini, Ibu, Ayah?' Minato membatin dengan sedih.

Minato terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat, namun beruntungnya sebelum tanah beradu dengan tubuhnya, Minato beberapa kali menghantam ranting-ranting pohon kecil sehingga melambatkan percepatan jatuhnya sehingga ketika ia sampai di permukaan tanah, cederanya tidak terlalu parah kecuali lecet-lecet saja.

"Ooof~" Minato merasa nyeri di lengan kirinya yang masih memegang kamera handycam dengan kuat. Sebuah ranting kecil menancap di lengan kirinya.

Minato memang saat itu tidak membawa perban atau perlengkapan P3K apapun yang bisa ia bawa. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perjalanan malam yang akan ia nikmati berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang menakutkan.

Kameranya tidak mendapatkan kerusakan yang cukup berarti selain lecet dan layar yang retak tetapi masih bisa menampilkan gambar. Selain itu semua fitur kameranya masih berjalan dengan normal.

Minato berjalan dengan pelan, walau cederanya tidak terlalu parah ia masih merasa sedikit shock dan punggungnya agak nyeri karena terjatuh dan beberapa kali menabrak ranting pohon.

Minato berjalan selama beberapa saat dan terhenti disebuah bangkai yang tergeletak di tanah. Itu adalah sosok yang menyerang Minato tadi. Sepertinya ia terjatuh langsung ke tanah tanpa mengalami perlambatan dari ranting-ranting pohon yang menahannya.

Dalam hati Minato berterimakasih kepada dewa.

Minato merekam bangkai monster yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang dengan monster ini. Entah bagaimana caranya aku harus kembali keatas dan pulang. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat menyeramkan ini."

Sebuah lolongan aneh menggema di hutan yang gelap itu. Suara itu menyebar dengan sangat besar. Bukan seperti lolongan serigala, namun seperti singa yang kesakitan. Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah monster yang sama spesiesnya seperti bangkai tadi.

Minato menjadi agak takut, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan menjauhi sumber suara itu.

Ditengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap dengan dibantu penerangan dari bulan dan handycam, Minato berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Flashback End

 **And then, finally the chapter 4 comes out!**

 **Maaf semuanya karena telat update (Setahun lebih dikit). Banyak hal terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba TS udah menginjak kelas 12 aja XD. Awalnya karna iseng, TS coba bikin cerita baru gitu (Semacam web novel) tapi stuck di cover buku. TS gak kenal tukang gambar biar bisa dibikinin cover novel TS :(. Karna stuck disitu, TS akhirnya menemukan file DWNS nyempil di sela-sela folder XD. Dan alhasil, lahirlah chapter 4.**

 **Mungkin bagi beberapa dari kalian sedikit familiar dengan chapter diatas. TS dapet ide dari sebuah game yang MCnya dikejar-kejar psikopat sambil bawa kamera Handycam. Kalian pasti tahu jika penggila game horror hihihihihi. Ok thx sudah semangatin TS hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali DWNS. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : MinaKushi**

 **Inspired by : Apa ya saya lupa…**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), DLL**

Suara pintu diketuk. Minato yang masih terjaga pada malam itu bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Normalnya manusia sudah terlelap jika sudah selarut ini, namun Minato adalah salah satu pengecualian.

Pemuda kuning itu membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan membukanya. Seorang pria yang tampak sebaya dengan Minato berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Wajah serius dan rambut hitam yang Minato kenal. Itu adalah Fugaku. Teman masa kecil, dan juga salah satu orang yang paling Minato percayai dalam memecahkan kasusnya.

Dulu sekali, ketika Minato menceritakan masalah kutukan yang diterimanya, Fugaku tidak mempercayainya begitu saja. Namun ketika di suatu malam, Fugaku yang sedang bertugas patrol mendapatkan tugas darurat dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Di kala itu Fugaku sedang bertugas sendirian jadi mau tidak mau ia pergi sendirian pula.

Sesampainya di alamat yang ditujukan, Fugaku menemukan sebuah rumah yang agak besar dengan pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan pistol yang siap untuk menembak, Fugaku masuk kedalam rumah itu dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat banyak sekali genangan darah di ruang tamu ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepatunya menjadi penuh dengan bercak darah dan ia terus masuk ke dalam. Setelah melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat beberapa mayat di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan lainnya.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok manusia yang berdiri dengan sebuah pisau di genggamannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Fugaku langsung menembak pergelangan kaki pemuda itu.

Peluru menembus kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia berbalik ke arah Fugaku dan mencoba menerjangnya namun terjatuh.

*Dor

Fugaku menembakkan peluru timahnya lagi ke arah pergelangan kaki pemuda itu yang lainnya sehingga pergerakan kakinya menjadi lumpuh total untuk sementara.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan menggeliat-geliat. Fugaku mendekati sosok pembunuh itu lalu memukul leher bagian belakangnya sehingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Fugaku adalah menarik tudung dan melepas masker yang menutupi wajah pembunuh itu. Tudung kepala terlepas bersamaan dengan masker yang ia kenakan dan tampaklah rambut jabrik kuning seperti durian. Fugaku sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Minato adalah seorang pembunuh sadis yang di rumorkan meneror kota selama ini.

Dengan cepat setelah itu, Fugaku memborgol kedua kaki dan tangan Minato lalu membawanya kedalam mobil patrol yang ia bawa.

Fugaku dan Minato yang tak sadarkan diri beranjak dari rumah yang _penuh_ dengan mayat itu ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dan terpencil. Dalam kesunyian malam yang menyakitkan, Fugaku berdiam diri sembari memperhatikan pergelangan kaki Minato yang ia tembak barusan. Ia lupa menutup lukanya dengan perban.

Fugaku menarik kotak p3k dari bawah jok mobilnya dan mulai merawat luka Minato. Dan dari sini Fugaku juga melihat sebuah kejanggalan lainnya, yaitu luka tembak di pergelangan kaki Minato sudah tertutup sempurna tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Fugaku masih tidak percaya oleh karena itu ia mulai menembakan pistolnya lagi ke tangan Minato. Peluru berhasil menembus dengan sempurna dan melubangi telapak tangan pria kuning jabrik itu.

Pada awalnya lubang itu mengeluarkan darah namun lama kelamaan lukanya kembali tertutup dan sembuh dengan cepat. Tentunya itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa manusia biasa lakukan.

Fugaku ingin berbicara banyak hal dengan Minato. Namun sepertinya ia harus menunggu pemuda itu bangun sendiri.

Jam berlalu dengan cepat dan matahari sudah bangkit menampakkan dirinya menerangi bumi beserta isinya. Minato bangun bersamaan dengan matahari yang berjalan semakin tinggi menyinari bumi.

Hal yang Minato temukan ketika baru pertama kali bangun adalah seorang pria dengan wajah serius yang sedang bermain-main dengan pistolnya di belakang kemudi mobil. Lalu menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya yang di borgol.

Dan mulai dari sana Minato menjelaskan semuanya kepada Fugaku dan akhirnya pria menyeramkan itu mengerti.

Kembali ke saat ini dimana Minato dan Fugaku yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Minato tersenyum lembut kepada sahabat seperjuangannya itu "Masuklah Fugaku."

Pria serius itu masuk tanpa suara sedikitpun. Ia terduduk diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Minato.

"Apartemen yang besar. Sayang sekali jika kau hidup sendirian disini, bukan?" Fugaku melirik sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup dengan rapat. Itu adalah kamar Kushina.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, Fugaku." Minato berkata dengan suara yang pelan diikuti oleh jari telunjuknya yang ia letakkan di depan mulutnya. Menandakan agar Fugaku tidak boleh terlalu berisik.

"Aku datang untuk memastikanmu tidak berulah lagi kali ini. Dan sepertinya aku akan mendengarkan sesuatu yang menarik mengenai kasusumu sekarang." Fugaku menarik keluar pistol, kertas dan bolpoin lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan serius kepada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Minato menjelaskannya dengan sangat rinci…

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa…

Fugaku sudah selesai mencatat poin-poin penting dari penjelasan Minato barusan.

"Jadi entah mengapa kau menjadi lebih tenang ketika wanita itu berada didekatmu?" sekedar ingin memastikannya lagi,Fugaku berkata demikian.

Minato hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau juga merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang belakangan ini."

Minato terdiam dan menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam "Ya."

Fugaku terdiam lalu tak lama berselang, ia bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari apartemen Minato. Tak lupa ia memasukkan kembali pistol, kertas dan bolpoinnya.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi mengenai keanehan yang akau alami belakangan ini." Ia merogoh sesuatu dari jaketnya dan melempar sebuah kertas ke atas meja. "Mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadamu."

Pria menyeramkan itu pergi dari apartemen Minato begitu saja. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat sifat tsundere Fugaku yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

Orang itu walau selalu tampak menyeramkan dan serius, ia adalah seorang teman yang sangat loyal. Mungkin Fugaku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membantu Minato dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu, Fugaku." Minato bergumam sendiri sedangkan orang yang ia puji sudah meninggalkan gedung apartemennya dan beranjak dengan mobil kesayangannya.

Fugaku memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Beberapa kali telepon selulernya bordering tapi tidak berani ia angkat. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahi pria itu sembari memacu kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, Mikoto." Fugaku terus saja memacu kendaraannya.

Dering handphone telah berhenti dan diganti dengan deringan lainnya yang cukup singkat. Itu adalah pesan singkat, jadi Fugaku sedikit berani untuk mengangkatnya.

Fugaku membaca pesan itu lantas menghentikan kendaraannya yang tengah melaju cepat dengan sangat mendadak. Mobil terhenti di jalan yang sepi dan Fugaku mati kutu sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

'KAU TIDUR DILUAR SAJA MALAM INI!'

Begitulah yang tertulis yang membuat Fugaku depresi dan down.

Ia memacu mobilnya lagi namun bukan kembali kerumahnya, tetapi ke apartemen Minato berada.

Suara pintu diketuk dan keluarlah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dari dalam. Ia memandangi Fugaku dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada pria yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu?" suara Fugaku sangat kecil dan serak.

Minato menghela nafas berat lalu memperbolehkan Fugaku menginap di apartemennya. "Jadi kau bertengkar lagi dengan Mikoto.?" Fugaku hanya mengangguk dengan sangat berat.

Minato berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya "Kau boleh tidur disini seperti biasanya." Ia masuk ke dalam dan keluar dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut "Sedangkan aku akan tidur di ruang tamu saja."

Fugaku menunduk ketika Minato berjalan melewatinya dan tidur diatas sofa "Maaf." Dengan lemasnya Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Minato dan tertidur telungkup menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" pikir Fugaku dengan sangat keras.

Fugaku walau terlihat sangat sangar dan tegas serta menakutkan, ia tetap saja seorang pria biasa yang mencintai istrinya. Tapi entah terlalu cinta atau apa, ia menjadi sangat lemah ketika berhadapan dengan istrinya itu.

Minato yang memejamkan matanya di ruang tamu mendengar rutukan Fugaku didalam kamarnya "Yaampun." Ucapnya lalu membalikan badan dan mencoba tidur.

Pagi datang dan Fugaku telah pergi meninggalkan apartemen Minato dan menuju kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja seperti biasa. Sebelum Kushina terbangun dan menyadari kehadiran Fugaku, pria itu bangun dan membersihkan diri setelah itu pergi bekerja seperti biasanya. Ketika siang Fugaku bekerja sebagai polisi. Dan ketika malam Fugaku bekerja sebagai penyidik kasus Minato. Bukan sebagai polisi, melainkan sebagai teman. Dengan cara apapun Fugaku akan membantu Minato sebisa yang ia lakukan.

Sama dengan Fugaku, Minato juga sudah berangkat untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Dengan mobil pribadi kesayangannya ia melaju menuju kantornya dengan cukup cepat.

Jalan di pagi hari memang tidak terlalu padat dibanding siang hari dan inilah mengapa Minato sangat suka berangkat pada pagi-pagi sebelum orang lainnya.

Sampai di kantor ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di basement lalu naik ke lantai tempat ruangannya berada. Bekerja dengan memusatkan fokusnya pada dokumen-dokumen yang mulai menumpuk di meja kerjanya sedari pagi, bertemu dan berdiskusi dengan rekan kerja dari perusahaan sebelah, lalu berkutat pada dokumen lagi. Begitulah keseharian Minato dalam pekerjaannya. Jika bukan karna kutukan yang ia terima, mungkin ia akan terus bekerja sampai larut malam tiba.

Jadi Minato berterimakasih kepada kutukan yang menempel pada dirinya, namun kutukan itu juga membawa dampak buruk pada Minato. Disaat Minato menjadi lebih kuat pada malam hari, ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya dan secara liar melukai orang-orang disekitarnya.

Minato termenung sambil memangku kepalanya diatas meja kerja. Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar di ruang kerja Minato.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek dengan sebuah berkas dokumen di tangannya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Minato "Minato-Sama, meeting dengan klien akan segera dimulai. Anda dimohon untuk segera datang sekarang."

Minato yang bengong tadi tersadar lalu segera merapikan pakaiannya dan menuju ruang meeting dengan klien.

Dan terus begitu hingga akhirnya petang tiba dan Minato _Diharuskan_ pulang secepatnya. Jika tidak mungkin ia akan menghabisi semua rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Minato bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya 'Apa yang dimasak Kushina sekarang ya?' lalu memacu kendaraannya dengan cukup cepat sehingga tak lebih dari 30 menit ia sudah tiba di apartemennya.

"Aku pulang~" Minato membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

Didalam ruang tamu terdapat seorang pria dengan wajah serius yang cukup menakutkan tengah terduduk diatas sofa.

Minato sangat mengenal pria itu dilihat dari wajahnya yang selalu serius kepada sekitarnya, ia adalah Fugaku.

"Terjadi lagi kah?" tanyanya pada Fugaku.

Fugaku tanpa berkata langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mikoto pasti membenciku sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak dibolehkan untuk pulang. Pintu rumah selalu terkunci rapat untukku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Minato?!" rengeknya seperti bayi berumur 2 tahun.

Minato berjalan dengan malasnya ke kamar miliknya untuk mengganti baju sebelum ia terhenti didepan pintu kamarnya dan menghadap Fugaku dengan sangat malas dan menunjuknya "Kau harus berani dan pulanglah secepatnya!" begitulah katanya dan ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Fugaku terdiam mendengar itu lalu bergumam tidak jelas sembari menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluknya seperti orang depresi.

Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Seorang polisi dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi, wajah yang sangar ternyata takut kepada istrinya. Kushina berpikir-pikir mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika Minato seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia membayangkan seorang bos perusahaan dengan wajah tampan dan kewibawaan yang tinggi ternyata takut kepada istrinya.

'Aaa, pasti sangat menyenangkan hidup seperti itu.' Batinnya sendiri dan ia tersenyum lalu terdiam. 'Bu-bukan berarti aku mau lho menikah dengan Minato dan menjadi istrinya. Aku hanya berpikir itu seru saja.' Kini ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"—Shina?" panggil seseorang dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Minato.

Kushina tidak menyadari orang itu dan terus berdebat dengan dirinya. Minato yang tidak sabaran langsung saja menepuk pundaknya sehingga wanita itu tersadar "Masakanmu gosong tuh." Lalu pergi meninggalkannya sambil cekikikan.

"E-eh?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kepada penggorengan di hadapannya dan ternyata benar, ayam goreng yang ia masak sudah mulai gosong dengan warna sedikit kehitaman dan bau khas yang keluar ketika masakan gosong.

Kushina menjadi sedikit panik lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat dan meniriskan ayam gorengnya dank arena panik ia menyenggol lusin telur hingga terjatuh dan menjadi berantakan semuanya.

"Ah—telur diskonku…" Kushina tertunduk meratapi telur-telurnya yang pecah dan menyatu dengan lantai dapur dan menyebarkan bau amisnya.

Tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat menahan amarahnya "Moo—Minato baka!" teriaknya dari dapur dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

Minato masih cekikikan di ruang tamu sedangkan Fugaku masih bergumam tidak jelas seperti orang suram yang sedang depresi.

Seperti itulah kehidupan Minato yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah ketika bertemu Kushina.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, susahnya menulis ketika tidak ada mood dan feel dan ide dan blablablabla. Oke maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupload cerita DWNS kali ini, saya benar-benar minat maaf. Memang benar sekarang saya sudah mulai sibuk karna kerjaan sekolah yang mulai menumpuk dan kehidupan sehari-hari (Sehari-hari apanya? Saya sendiri aja seorang no-life). Sebenarnya saya mempunyai beberapa masalah dalam menulis DWNS kali ini. Yang pertama adalah kurangnya ide. Kedua tidak ada feel menulis cerita ini. Lalu kondisi Lepi yang minta diganti tiap digunakan T_T.**


End file.
